Laughing Jack
Who is Laughing Jack? Laughing Jack is a 4,672-year-old mischievous, some-say psychopathic demon infamous for his skills in Battle Discs and his ability to become invisible, able to eavesdrop on any conversation he wishes. He is a jester-like character that loves to laugh and revels in chaotic situations. It can be observed by some that his only real motivations are to 'watch the world burn', as he has few loyalties and tends to enjoy causing needless trouble for other characters, for seemingly no other reason than to sit back and laugh at the ensuing drama and tomfoolery. History and Biography Acquaintance with Roflgator In May 2018, Laughing Jack became more familiar with Roflgator (Rob), the infamous wingmanning alligator robot of VRChat. After a couple of run-ins with each other, Laughing Jack would peak Roflgator's intrigue and would eventually become a person of interest in the robot's nefarious plot of world domination. Once, Roflgator would challenge Laughing Jack to a game of Battle Discs to gauge his abilities; Roflgator would go on to beat Jack 5-2. Jack claimed he hadn't played in a long while and was rusty, though he nevertheless commended Roflgator for his victory. Nowadays, Laughing Jack occasionally comes around to partake in the shenanigans in Roflgator's lobbies or to invites him to partake in whatever Jack's latest scheme is. Crossover Chronicle Involvement During the so-called mafia "war" with Joey Bagels, Laughing Jack would regularly meet up with Club Rogue owner and vampire hotshot Chipz, frequently telling his side of the story during new developments. He would once claim that he and Team 5 want in on whatever Chipz is planning to do. Chipz, ignoring Jack's questionable loyalty and believing his words for a second, would agree to meet up with Team 5 and work out a deal of sorts. Only for it to go south. Of course, not all of the members agree with the majority. Vince, for example, would agree to help his old friend. Wedding of Ashunera and DesolateLantern Laughing Jack was one of the many guests of the wedding but he was really there to contact Joey about Chipz's plans to take Lanfear away, asking several questions about whether or not he truly cares about her. The bagel boy in turn says he does and that the demon wishes him luck for things to come. Of course before he left, he continued to spill information to him, it is unknown if this intel is true or false. Laughing Jack did not state which side he was on after all. Ryan and Leeroy were witnesses to this. The Grasslands and The Club The demon appears once more in the Grasslands, the supposed meeting spot between Chipz and the Don and since the latter was a no-show. The Team 5 demon decided to humor him with his presence. Taking a different form than his usual scarecrow-like one. Jack returns with information that Roflgator wishes to speak with Chipz on the matter of this war over a cat girl. The two of them retur n to the club soon after and Jack was considered one of the "V.I.Ps" to his club. Continuing the conversation from earlier. Jack accuses Chipz of stealing someone else's girl to which the vampire quickly reiterates that Joey doesn't treat her better than he probably would and if she were married, he would back off. The demon found this amusing when he countered with a strong fact that even if she isn't married, taking her away from a relationship is still the same as stealing the girl. The vampire fires back with the answer that Joey is already married to two women before they were interrupted by SciFri , Vii and party. The sitdown had begun and Jack opened up the meeting by claiming that Joey now has the side of one of Team 5's influential leaders: Woops. While this worried the party, Chipz insisted that he talk to KimplE about all this. Sowing Chaos In The Club Laughing Jack decided to have a talk with the neko sisters in private by using the Red Room. Of which the demon came on too strong as if to taunt the two about how they were responsible for this "unstable cycle" which seems to bring a psychotic smile to the face of Jack. Lanfear denies it but this only makes him laugh. When SciFri and Chipz rushed in, he disappeared, out of sight. As if that wasn't enough already... Days later, he got into a fight with the recently recruited Broly and Kuri down the middle of the club. When Kuri threw insults their way, Jack just laughed, enjoying all this negative energy as if it were fueling him. During his escapades in Club Rogue, he intermingled with SpazKoga, to which he seems to have taken a strong liking to. Team 5 gets involved? While Jack was stressing Chipz out alongside Roflgator about whether or not "stealing another man's girl" is the morally correct thing to do.The vampire remains firm with his counter, causing Jack to continue cackling which caused both Vince and Chipz to talk in private while Roflgator and Jack talked to Lanfear. What they didn't know however is that Jack and Roflgator have been following after them. It is unknown if they heard anything about Vince's betrayal but they showed up from above only to tell them that "a certain Amish Doink wants to start their own war". Many speculate it's a full-blown war against Team 7 or perhaps they intend to conquer the Private Domains, or mayber they know about Lanfear's secret thanks to KimplE? The possibilities are endless and it is also likely that Jack is just trying to stir up some trouble just so he could feed off it. Trivia *Out of character, Laughing Jack's character was actually inspired by the Creepypasta of someone that impersonates themselves as the infamous 'Laughing Jack'. Whoever plays him in-game just took inspiration from it. *Laughing Jack clearly enjoys chaos and it probably makes him powerful wherever he might've gone had lots of negative energy and it changed his form. He will do anything to stir it up from within or outside of it. *It is hinted that Jack might have been a spy for Joey Bagels but this is unconfirmed as of now. *Jack seems to answer only to Pokelawls alone, but he usually operates independently. *When Jack gets drunk while playing, it's hard to deal with him in an RP lobby. *Jack is apparently very good friends with SpazKoga. *Jack makes a quick cameo in Jameskii's VRChat in a Nutshell 10, complaining about memesters and just getting shot by Jameskii. *Jack was once wing-manned by Roflgator and paired with Lady Knuckles, the date turned out horribly with him protesting through the whole ordeal. Gallery Laughing Jack 1.jpg|Jack in a Chess world Rofl Aug 27th 1 Laughing Jack visiting The Golden Gator.jpg|Visiting The Golden Gator Category:Characters Category:People Category:Demons